Hidden Ability
by xshadowhunterx
Summary: Normal junior high school kid, Kinomoto Sakura was kidnapped. Her friend Syaoran has to go rescue her! (Clow Cards included)
1. Captured

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns CCS Not me.  
  
A Hidden Ability and a friend  
  
Chapter One  
  
This is my first fanfic plz read  
  
And thank you for the review if you review  
  
Summary: As you read a girl named Sakura saves herself and a samurai and become great friends.  
  
On a cold, dark night, a young girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes was taken from her room and thrown into a jail cell. The girl's name was Kinomoto Sakura.  
  
"W-What do you want with me?" she glared at the boss who was obviously enjoying her discomfort. "What do you want with me?!"  
  
"Why, my lady. My name is Don Gero. I'm afraid I mistook you for someone else... Boys, kill her. She's not the girl I need. I have no use for her," the man had coal black hair and dark eyes to match. On his face was a cruel smirk and his eyes showed no emotion.  
  
"What the?! LET ME GO YOU FREAKS!!!!!" Sakura began kicking wildly, annoying the guards who were trying to shoot her. "What did I ever do to you?!"  
  
His black eyes watched her silently, his mouth twitching in slight amusement, "Never mind. Don't kill the wench... I'll just make her my slave. You girl, you should be grateful. Li! Show her to the slave's quarters."  
  
A boy with messy brown hair seemed to pop out of nowhere. He took Sakura's hand and led her out of the jail.  
  
Learning that the boy's name was Li Sakura and Li were forced to do everything the thugs told them to do. Getting pissed every time Sakura saw a sword at the corner of the room. But stayed silent remembering that her mother said not to ever pick up a sword unless in a emergence.  
  
In the cold night's frost Sakura and Li slept in a cell. Then Li told Sakura that he was a samurai and said Don Gero would stay awake to make sure we don't escape. But a the exact moment Sakura thought of a way to escape. But first she asked if Li had a sword with him. And Li replied yes....  
  
So then Li and Sakura went to go get a sword. When Sakura got her sword it started to glow. So Li and Sakura went to fight the thug's boss. Bang bam swish Sakura and Li fought the boss. Eventually they beat him but the time they beat him the other thugs woke up but then Sakura and Li started to fight the other thugs. When they finished them all. The thugs said," Curse u Li what did we ever do to you ". After that Li and Sakura ran out the door, but then Don Gero grabbed Li's foot but then Sakura kicked Don Gero's hand. And said," Don't let them get away u fool"!!!!!!!  
  
Then Li completely forgot his way home so he wandered around. But Sakura followed and said," You can come to my house Li,".(blush blush) No thanks I will go back to my own house. So Li kepted wandering around and Sakura followed but after a hour or two his stomach began to groan. And said I will go to you house then. Ok  
  
Once they reached Sakura's house there was a Huge fuss about where Sakura was and why her things were broken. The entire household and some police came to the conclusion that she had been kidnapped.  
  
Her parents became worried and waited impatiently for a ransom notice or something of the kind. But received none . Right they were going to give up they saw Sakura with someone.  
  
Sakura explained what had happened but Li interrupted and said he was still hungry. So they went in and had a feast to thank Li and asked him to stay.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Please REVIEW!!!!I don't own CCS  
  
Disclaimer: CLAMP owns CCS Not me.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A Book, A Guide, A Card, and A Life  
  
THX For Reviewing (((((  
  
PLZ read!!!!!!!!  
  
-----The next morning-------  
  
Li told us that he probable should go home now to his home near the forest were we were taken to. But when he got to is house no one was there. So he came to our house to stay until they came back. So everyday Li would disappear in to the forest with his sword and come back with some scratches on his sword.  
  
For days his parents did not return until one day he received a letter that they had been kidnapped and were held in China.  
  
Sakura asked her dad if she could join Li and her father agreed her father disagreed would not let her until Sakura's mother came in. And said to agreed if Sakura would follow her. So Sakura's mom lead Sakura into their dusty dark and damp room. And then Sakura's mother began a story.  
  
For thousands of years our family has carried down this book to only use for protection. But once you open the book you must search for the cards and create cards. But to start you get to choose an elemental card. But the elemental cars are the strongest.  
  
So this is the book it looked like a normal book but with a lion, a moon, and a sun with a string strap. So Sakura thought carefully and chose to open the book, but then a guide appeared and five cards flew around Sakura. Then the guide that looked like a toy lion with wings named Kero said," chose your elemental card". So then Sakura just grabbed any card. And it turned out to be Windy.  
  
So then Sakura's mother said that we should go catch the next boat to China but right before they left Sakura's mother said to take this sword hat. But once we reached China Kero said that he remembers everything about the place and he still sensed a strange feeling.  
  
So then Sakura and Li went followed Kero's senses and found the man named, Lightning that looked a man in a white outfit who kidnapped Li's Parents. Niku would only give Li's parents if they beat him. So Sakura and Li took their swords and started to attack.  
  
But ever time he magically recovered. So then Lightning went on the attack with lightning bolts. So then Kero said to use Windy and then Kero told Sakura to use her sword . Then Sakura began," I summon you Windy release. And then Windy appeared in front of them and wrapped around lightning. Sakura capture Lightning," Kero said. So then with a wave of Sakura's sword she captured Lightning and gained another card. After that Li freed his parents. Then they went back to their home.  
  
Review plz plz plz plz 


	2. A shadow of a mirrorand a big mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

LittleHikari542 – arigatou gozaimasu for your advice! (Thank You)(beginning is japenese)

**A Shadow or A Mirror And A Big Mistake**

Chapter: 3

THANK FOR REVIEWING

Sakura? New person or thing? Shadow or mirror

-----next morning------

Green eyes opened slowly as Sakura sat up in bed and yawned. Groggily, she got up and slowly got dressed.

"Oi! Sakura!" Li shouted. "Hurry up! Are you even awake yet? I've been waiting for an hour... it's already seven fifty!"

"Seven what? Oh shoot!" Sakura jumped into her uniform, combed her hair, washed her face, and brushed her teeth in record time. Dashing downstairs, she grabbed a piece of bread and her lunch.

After pulling on her roller blades, she picked up her bag and asked, "Li, are you walking?"

"No, are you kidding me? I'm boarding," he grinned as he jumped on his skateboard. "Let's go."

"S-Sorry sensei," Sakura and Li panted. "I'm late, I know, but I was showing Li where the school was," Sakura thought up an excuse.

"Fine, take your seats, Sakura, show him around school later too, ok?" the teacher began class.

So at Lunch Sakura showed Li where his classes. And showed him to her friends.

------After School--------

They went to Sakura's house to do their home work. Then once they got home Sakura and Li went into Sakura's room.

Where they found Kero playing Sakura's video games. But at the instant they entered Sakura's room kero sensed something.

Then Kero charged with Sakura and Li in confusion. Kero explained on the way. "Then Sakura and Li shouted we don't have our swords"!!!! "Oh Yeah"...

Once they got to the spot they saw Sakura?????? Kero why is that me? Kero ? But then Kero went and tried to get Sakura? To come over here. And in a hour or two Kero got Sakura? To come over here.

So then Sakura and Li teamed up on Sakura? Boom crash slash in a while Sakura? Fell and Sakura turned her sword and said," I call among you capture um shadow once a again.

And a dark clow card appeared in front of Sakura. "Um kero is my clow card suppose to be dark"? "NO we must some how reverse the capture before time runs out or else the clow card will be set free and vanish for ever". So then Li's said his parents knew some heavy dute magic. So then they went to see Li's parents. So then Li's parents.

Then they started fire, wind, and water I summon upon you to help me set the clow card free.

But then the card turned pink, then completely dark again. Kero then thought maybe that they must find a clow card a clow card and release it. But Kero felt nothing along the wind that gave him sense of a clow card.

But then he remembered that his teacher said the to release a clow card is to enter it, but some cards have clues to how to release cards.

So then they got ready to enter the clow card. Once they entered the card all they saw was darkness.

So then Sakura used Lightning to light up the room.

As they walked they heard noises, but ever time it got louder and louder... until they saw it!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A Little Frog in front of a speaker !!!!!!!

So as they walked along the path of darkness a light grew bigger and bigger until they found a floating book.

On it said to release this card you must combine light and heavy magic. And the only way to escape this card you must learn the name of the card.

Sakura Li and Kero thought hard and after a few hours Sakura thought if its not shadow it should be mirror.

So then she shouted mirror. And they were out of the clow card. But quickly they gathered their parents.

So then Sakura's parents performed light magic and Li's did heavy.

And then in front the clow card was released. Then Sakura called out "I summon you Windy release". And grabbed mirror. Then Sakura wave her sword and captured mirror.

Plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz

Review.


	3. what to do

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs but I wish I did!!! ï well I have one ï

Littlehikar542 yeah it does in the family I guess.

And Justine be quiet or something.

What to do Chapter: 4

---------- one week later----------------

One day as Sakura was going to school she met up with her friend Tamoya. Did you hear about the mysterious arrows coming out of no where Sakura? "Yeah I heard that some people got injured. After school Tamoya and Sakura was watching the news about mysterious arrow.

------ next morning--------

On a beaming morning Kero woke Sakura up at 6:00 a.m. As Sakura Slow woke up she said," Why the heck you wake me up Kero". "I sense a cow card out in the word", replied Kero.

"Okay Okay I'm going". But to their surprise Li was outside waiting. What the heck are you doing it's 6:00. "I can clow cards you know Sakura". But where do you think it came from.

"This way Li and Kero pointing to the opposite direction". "What do mean it is that way it's the way you buffoon" "No its this way you idiot!" "This is going to take a while"(sigh).

So then Li and Kero went their own way. But just ended up at the same place namely the park. "Ha ha I got the better way", said Kero. "Liar I got here first loser"." Just get over it you two"!(getting very angry) Hello Sakura ,"said Tamoya. While Sakura was still very surprised Tamoya explained that she came videotape the action. Sakura agreed to let her record it but only that she show it to the people here.

But before her an arrow shot down right in front of her cutting some of her hair. I call upon the power of the clow cards windy release. Then windy went and tried to rap around arrow. But arrow just shot six arrows at windy and the card returned to Sakura.

But then arrow started to run away chasing after arrow Sakura used lightning to strike down arrow. But nothing happened all she found was a an arrow on the ground and nothing else.

Days passed and they couldn't find arrow. But then one day Kero thought maybe the arrow transformed itself into a arrow.

But if he was wrong he didn't know what would happen. So Kero gambled and told Sakura to capture the arrow. But lucky enough Kero was right.

But for days nothing happened so Sakura practiced her swordsmanship. But then one day in the dark black night Kero was up reading about fusion cards from Sakura's card book.

But then Kero never heard of such a card, and since he was the guardian of the cards he continued to read the book.

---------------- The next day -------------------------

Then the next morning Sakura woke up by the of Kero playing games at 7:30. But then kero started to laugh at Sakura for being in 6th grade and still late for school.

Later when Sakura arrived down stairs her dad had finished cooking breakfast, but interrupted by Li since he still couldn't find his way to school.

So then Sakura skated with Li while he boarded to school. So on their way to school Sakura told Li how she captured arrow.

And then Tamoya sneaked up behind Sakura saying how surprised she was.

When they went to P.E. Sakura found out that Li was a great athlete. And um Li found out that Sakura was a horrible athlete.

------------------ After school ---------------------

For weeks people have seen giant 50 ft. tall waves that weren't caught on camera but once they looked at the picture no wave at all. But all the people that saw the wave saw some thing inside.

"Some people were found dead by the a cur of the 50 ft. waves ,"says news reporter on the T.V.

Then Kero Said that he sensed a clow card at the beach. So then Sakura and Li went to the beach that had no people there.

Huge waves crashing at them Sakura So then Sakura said I call upon you Arrow release. So then a bow appeared in front of Sakura and she started to shoot the clow card inside of the wave.

But then kero started to remember fusion card. But then he thought in possible theirs no such thing so he kept quiet.

But then Sakura and Li had nothing to lose so he told them about fusion So then Sakura looked at her cards.

And thought all I have is windy arrow and lightning. So then She thought hard then she finally thought of lightning and arrow. Then Sakura said," I call upon the power of the clow cards please fuse lightning and arrow.

And then A card came down in front of Sakura. And it was.....

Light arrow!!!

So then Sakura used light arrow and shot down the clow card.

Then Sakura took her sword and captured wave.


	4. A flaming vacation

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

Sorry for not updating birthday came now I am a 10 year old writer hahahhahahhaha

Chpt: 5 a flaming vacation

Thx for reviewing!!!!!

One day as Sakura was walking home from school with Li and Tamoya Sakura found a burnt invitation to a new theme park opening. But neither Li nor Tamoya saw the letter Sakura picked up.

Later when Li and Tamoya came to Sakura's house to do homework Sakura asked if they wanted to go to the new theme park. Then they all agreed to go to the new theme park on Saturday.

But then Kero came and sensed a clow card near the theme park so warned them not to go to the theme card and had a feeling that is an elemental card. So they canceled it until till kero said it was okay.

So a few days passed and Sakura captured maze and lock. And fused dash and jump and turned it into tornado.

A few months later it was winter, but for some reason the weather never came down. But Kero stayed quiet so he didn't want them to go capture cards when it was their winter break unless it was going out of control. So Kero stayed quiet.

But all that happened was the weather just got hotter and hotter some things started to burn. Later Sakura asked," What are you hiding Kero I know you are hiding something, Kero?"

"Okay, I think you should go to the theme park and capture the clow card". Alright I'll go call Li and Tamoya"Wait; you want to go call Li for something I told you"! "Yeah, any way you told us not to go in the first place". "Okay then goes." So then Sakura called Tamoya and Li and met at the new theme park.

It was like a deserted place not a single person except them were there so they though tit was useless and went back home

-----------Next day--------------

"Kero are you sure you sensed a card there." "I'm sure I sensed a card there."

"Fine I'll go there to check again." But this time there were hundreds of people there. So Sakura kept getting more and more confused. Later she saw Li and Tamoya at the new theme park.

"Still thought about coming," asked Li. "Yeah." Then Li, Sakura, and Tamoya went to look everywhere but still couldn't find anything so they went on all the rides. But what they noticed a bit was the weather just kept getting hotter and hotter.

And some of the Christmas decorations and burnt up or disappeared in the heat of the winter. They kept thinking it was just getting to hot so they knew they shouldn't be far from the clow card. Until they came to......

A stop Li could feel the clow card almost right next to him but he couldn't see it. But they continued to look for the clow card. Until they saw a tree burn down right in front of them. They turned about but saw nothing. Until Sakura saw a shadow on the ground moving around. So Sakura said I call upon the power of the clow I capture you shadow. But nothing appeared in front of them except for a.........

A person with flames surrounding her. Sakura took light arrow and kept shooting it at Firey. But as she shot her arrows all the arrows faded right through her. So Sakura Tried using tornado. But nothing happened But she started to lose flames. But suddenly they came back. Li tried cutting down trees ,but the flames grew bigger and bigger. Then they told Tamoya to go get Kero. Tamoya raced to go get Sakura. Then she froze.....

She found the entire bridge frozen. "Li go get Tamoya I can't hold on much longer." As soon as Li came back he told her that they had a problem half the city was frozen. "Li you have to capture the card I can't leave here."

"But I don't know how to capture cards Sakura." "Just speak with the card and it will find its owner." "Go." Li dashed over to Tamoya Li and saw the freeze. Li thought hard on what Sakura had said to him.

And focused and took out the paper of fire( or what ever it is called). "power of the fire elements lend me your power." And a blaze of fire shot out of the paper. Suddenly freeze started to melt. "Clow card I command you." And freeze was captured.

Then Li and Tamoya dashed over to Sakura's house where they found Kero sitting on the ground playing Sakura's new video game.

"Kero" said Li. "Sakura needs your help at the new theme park." Kero paused the game and followed Li and Tamoya to where they found Sakura fighting Fiery. Sakura kept using windy over and over again.

"Li use the clow card." "Clow cards lend me your powers release." Freeze then came shooting out of the clow card but the instance Freeze came out he start to melt all over. Nothing worked Li and Sakura kept fighting until....

Kero shouted Sakura try using tornado and light arrow together non-stop. Sakura started to use light arrow and tornado.

Kero kept thinking about how to defeat Fiery. Maybe if Sakura tried she could use tornado and light arrows together. But I've never heard of such a thing Kero thought to himself.

Since Sakura had nothing to lose Kero thought and told Sakura to use the to cards together since they were both fusion cads. "I call upon the power of the clow cards use both tornado and light arrows together."

A huge tornado came right above of Fiery and a light arrow shot down from the top of the tornado. And as the arrow went through the tornado the arrow grew bigger and bigger.

And then Sakura captured Feiry.


	5. a new move to defuse the clow cards

Disclaimer I don't own ccs clamp does

Chpt : 6 a new move to defuse of the clow cards

Thanks I'll try to spell Tomoyo right :P and thank you for reviewing.

-----------next day at school------

" Class in one week we are going to the new sword institute( I dint know what to call it so doubt laugh). I hope all of you can go. Here are all of your field trip papers that your parents have to sign for you to go."

"Finally we get to go on a field trip don't you think Sakura." As Sakura and Tomoyo walked home when they found Kero reading a book instead of playing a video game. " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Kero what the heck are you doing not playing a video game!"

" Well I'm sorry for not playing the video games that you bought, but I sense a clow card at the new sword institute. I've been looking at all of them but I can't find out which one it is.

" Then Sakura just remembered that she needed her mother to sign on her sheet so she could go to the field trip.

"Mom can you sign this so I can go to the field trip to the new sword institute?" "Sure just let me finish cooking dinner." "Thanks mom."

Later after Sakura and Tomoyo finished their homework their mother came into Sakura's room and signed the form.

Once Sakura's dad came home he told Sakura to come out to the field with her sword and another one. " I think it's time you learn our family secret weapon Sakura. Okay it's called the silver pedals clashing swords. You start out in a form of the tiger with your foot back as if you were going to attack in a swift move like this. After that you take both swords out and jump into the air and slash both swords down and continue this until you feel too tired and the make a shape of a silver pedal and it will come shooting down once you land.

Now you try a tiger stance and take two swords out and slash until you are too tired and make a silver pedal and land." Sakura tried it and aimed for the huge rock on their for their lawn. And in three slashes Sakura couldn't take the pressure and then she made a shape of a silver pedal and landed. Right behind her a silver pedal came falling down behind her. "Next time Sakura try and make more slashes." Sakura didn't answer she was to happy. In a split second the pedal disappeared and clearly missed rock but instead after it disappeared the rock became split into millions of pieces. " Now Sakura only use this move to defeat enemies okay? Oh ha I almost forgot this move can improve and add any spell such as the clow cards."

"Well I'll see at dinner."

------------- one week later at the sword institute -------------------------

"Well class we are here I hope you use respect to the parents who have volunteered to help us out." In a minute or two the class was in their lines and ready to start the field trip.

In one lane you choose out your sword and one of the people in their group are going to get to keep one of the swords. You must first put in a ticket and hope you win. In the next you practice in the lessons they have and last but not least you fight each other with your sword you chose from at the beginning.

------------ after the field trip ----------------

"Tomoyo you are so lucky you won a sword to keep I wish I would have won." " Well I was just lucky." ( What I would feel was I won look I won ha ha but that is just me )

Once they walked home from school from the field trip they saw Li. " Hey Li wait up I want to show you this new move I learned." Li stopped and started to watch. " Um Tomoyo can I borrow your sword I need two." "Sure Sakura" As Tomoyo handed Sakura her sword that she won. "ouch this sword has a lot of static an I borrow yours then Li?" " Sure." Okay Let me remember tiger stance jump and start slashing and then a silver pedal. After Sakura finished her move Sakura noticed that she add a lion form in the end ( Lion form is a triple flip and then a slash.).

Li was speechless it was so cool. (:P)

Sakura returned Li his sword and left him speechless. As they both finished their homework Kero bolted in and shouted theirs a clow card in this room. But as we searched there was none. " Kero you idiot there is none get out!" But as the days went by there was no clow card to capture and Tomoyo didn't come to school.

Sakura was curious since she hadn't been absent for three years. She got Li to come along just in case a clow card. When they rang the bell Tomoyo came out with a sword as if she was ready to attack. Kero then popped out of Sakura's bag and shouted I told you so. " Oh shut up Kero" smashing him inside her bag. I summon up the power of the clow cards windy release and grab Tomoyo's sword. It didn't work she slashed her sword and a wave of power came out. " This is a fused clow card we cant stop it we have to capture it twice and that will never work." " We have to somehow defuse this card for it to work."

"Oh my gosh I just remembered that after I finish silver pedal clashing swords I can use any spell I wish to without fail." After Sakura did silver Pedal Clashing Swords She shouted defuse and then the sword in Tomoyo's hand fell out and became a sword and power Li went to capture power and Sakura went to capture sword after that they took Tomoyo home and waited her to wake up.

Later Sakura and Li thanked her for being picked because they had gotten two new clow cards.


	6. A new friend to help capture the cards

I finally got 20 reviews thank you for reviewing

Plz read my new manga I'm going to put out

Disclaimer : I do not own ccs clamp does

Chpt : 6 A new friend to help capture the cards

And can you tell me what kinds of cards you want next? And if you want me to make other people clow card people?

- the next day at school -

" Class we have a new student here in our classroom. It seems to be Li's cousin from China so please welcome her in a nice mannered way. As everyone looked up they saw a girl with long black hair. "Her name is Li Meiling." May Lin dashed up and shouted " Hi Li long time no see!"

- After School -

" Hey Meiling do you want to come over and do homework together?" " Sure why not." "Come on lets walk home together." Then the instance Meiling and Sakura walk in Kero pops up and tells them that he sensed a fused clow card in the park. "I'm coming to then I know a lot about clow cards. "But we should call Li in China he never liked it when I didn't tell him when I found a clow card." " Trust me every time we find a clow card he is always outside or somewhere waiting for." " Hey are you guys coming or not?"

- at the park -

" What are you talking about there is no clow card here!" "Yes there is I know it is here I." " Lets go home" as they felt a very fast force pass them. " What the" " See I told you but no did you listen noo noo." " Kero, shout up and tell me what it is." "Li its gone already." "Yeah but I'm sure it will come back"

- At school -

"What do you think that thing was the thing at the park Sakura?" " Not sure but like always Li is almost always right except on his test." Sakura laughed with Meiling until she heard a loud sound out side in the playground.

" What the heck was that!" " Do you think it's that thing at the park?" "Come on lets go see." Sakura and Meiling found that Li was fighting that thing that they saw at the park. " Li we can't fight here it towards the park."

Li, Sakura, and May Lin all bolted towards the nearby park to fight. But as they were about to get there to of those things appeared out of no where. "Meiling get Kero and tell him to come to the park and bring our swords." "Okay."

A few minutes later Meiling came back with Kero threw Li and Sakura their swords. "I call upon the powers of the clow cards grant me the powers of the sword. "Release!" Two swords appeared in Sakura's hands and did the Silver petals Clashing swords. Sakura did four strikes up in the air and did a picture of a petal and landed. But the attack did absolutely nothing to the clow cards.

Then the clow card began to run off. "Meiling do the tracker technique so that we can find it when it is the time." "Okay." "Talisman of seek." Then a golden piece of paper attached to the back of both the clow cards. Meiling took out a map of the city and there on the map was to dots running around.

" You are part of the talisman group. I heard that there was only ten people and one girl." Kero shouted. "Yep." "Anyway Sakura Li that was a triple clow card. Shield, twin, and fight that's why your attacks can't hurt it Sakura but only non-magical moves can hurt it. So that's for Li and Meiling to do. "Lets go."

they chased the clow card as far as they could until it came to a stop and the old park. The park has a giant penguin for a slide and a rusty, old sand box to play in. Then they caught eye of the triple clow card that had started to run to a narrow passage way and stopped as if they wanted them to come and fight them there.

They followed but Sakura strayed out of their range since all her attacks were magic. Li and Meiling both started out holding hands and then ran up the wall pushing at each other and did a flipped in the air non stop and in the air and rammed into the clow card.

The two came back up with a fierce attack, and punched Li and Meiling with two lightning speed punches. They blocked their attacks but they kicked both of them up into the air and floated in the air and kick them in the air. Then they finished by punching them into the ground. But luckily Sakura used wind and stopped them for falling into the ground. "Meiling its time to use that move." " But Li we haven't finished that move yet." "There is not other choose." "Okay."

Meiling then jumped into the air and started to again. Then Li Used his sword and used every elemental that he mastered at and struck at Meiling. The attack hit both clow cards and then Li, Sakura, and Meiling went and captured the clow cards.

Meiling got shield. Li got twin. And Sakura got fight.


	7. dont fall asleep

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs

Chpt : 7 Don't fall asleep

Plz read my new fanfic that I am going to put out with this one called "Agents."

Thank you for reading my fanfic I hope you enjoy it.

At school ------

"People now please stop falling asleep. You know I will mark you down for those kind of things." "Ring, ring." That is all for today, class please read from chapter three to chapter five. Class dismissed."

"Wow, have you?" "Don't know Li." "But tell Meiling and Tomoyo to come to my house to do homework noticed how much homework we have today." "How can you see through all this fog, if you can fin d it in this fog. Okay?" "Okay, I'll meet you at 3:00 P.M. at my place." "See Yah."

3:00------

" Hey Sakura." "Oh, hi Meiling." "Li gave me the message. But I kind of finished my homework." "Are you crazy.! We have two chapters to read and then put it all to a summary." "Well, In China they give us much more homework."

"Oh, I see." " O well." " Do you want to come in and and." Sakura fell asleep right on the floor. Then Kero came down. "What was the noise?" "Kero, Sakura fell asleep." "In the middle of the day. Yes! Now I can have another cookie." "Kero is food the only thing you can think of." "Well it is very odd that Sakura would fall asleep, unless there is a clow card loose."

"Lets wake her up." "Sakura get up!" "Hey need any help?" It was Li. "Hey thanks." "Talisman of the waking!" "What what did I miss?" " well kero said that there was a clow card out there."

"A what why didn't you tell me!" "But we can't I can't see anything in this mist." "Leave that to me. "The power of the clow I summon shield to block out this mist." Then the mist parted out of the way where ever they went as if there was an invisible shield.

Come on I sense a great power coming from the school. Once they arrived at the school it was entirely flooded. "This is the power of Watery, Mist, and sleep." " The mist is here to stop us from seeing sleep, and once we fall asleep we will be drowned by Watery.

" And also sleep's attack can even go through the shield."

"Okay let's split up," they all said together. Sakura went into the school and went left while Li went forward and Meiling went right. They all checked every room until they met up with each other in the cafeteria.

"Li this time I go to principal's office. Meiling you go to the ice skating ring and you go the auditorium." They all went to there places.

Once Meiling got to the ice skating ring the ice darted up at her. She dodged everyone until she was surrounded. Right then she did a triple back flip and got off the ice.

As she was turning back her eye got a glimpse of water starting to surround her. The water began to form shapes and eventually Meiling was caught in a box made of water!

She tried getting out but the water held her back. Right before she said, "Water I capture you!"

She laid there no the ground in triumphant while catching her breath.

Li walked around the auditorium not letting pass him by until he caught a glimpse of a little fairy floating around. Li chased the clow card until he began to feel sleepy and began slow down.

Li kept pushing himself. Finally after an hour our two Li saw the clow card again. "Sleep, I capture you!"

Looking at the ground he noticed that the water had disappeared! He knew that there was one left.

Sakura looked around the principal's office until she found it! "Finally my baton that she took from me, and look here some permanent records. Wow, I never that he did that. Oh wait, I have to look for the clow card. Oops, he, he!"

As she peered around the room, she could see some things were molding! " I can't see! I better finish this quickly before I can't see a thing."

Sakura looked around until she saw some very think fog. "Mist I capture you."

next day-----------

" Good morning." " What are you wearing in school?" They stood up and looked at each other and screamed, "AH!"

They all darted home and stayed there until 3rd period.

" Teacher we are very sorry we were late." " Oh well, you are very lucky this is the first time our you would a lot of detention!"


End file.
